Un par de tontos
by Rourudesu
Summary: Entren y sabrán de que trata ;


La protagonista será un personaje inventado por mi ^^  
>se llama Izumi Dita<br>aparecerán casi todos los personajes mas importantes de naruto pero  
>puede que los integrantes de Akatsuki tengan mas presencia en la historia.<br>Dejare unas cosas aclaradas (soy vaga para explicarlo dentro del fic) .  
>Ino y Deidara son primos pero viven juntos desde pequeños<br>la razón es por que el padre de deidara nunca se entero de su existencia y la madre (la hermana del padre de ino) nunca se hizo cargo de él. Se llaman hermano/ a entre ellos.

Sasori es medio hermano de Sakura (ya se, explicación)  
>la señora Haruno tuvo a sasori con su amor de adolescente (ja! ¬¬)<br>pero este murió en un accidente y años después conoció a su actual marido y padre de su hija (ósea sakura XD).

La abuela Chiyo lo quiere mucho a saso-kun.

Konan y Kisame son mellizos (solo se parecen en el color de pelo jaja)

Pain y Juugo son hermanos y son primos de Naruto (¿?)

Gaara no tiene el tatuaje en su frente sino que tiene una mancha de nacimiento  
>es una mancha rosada claro.<p>

Creo que es lo único que tengo que aclarar ^^  
>emm el lenguaje puede pasar de "educado" a "poco respetuoso" XD<br>y mas cuando entra Hidan a escena jaja  
>también abra varios personajes inventados por mi<p>

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama

Capitulo 1 "Regreso y recuerdos"  
>(Narrado por Dita)<p>

Han pasado casi tres años desde que me fui de Japón, por cierto me llamo Izumi Dita, tengo 13 años, bueno casi 14  
>Nací en Japón pero hace unos años nos mudamos todos (menos mi padre) a Italia donde vive mi abuela materna.<br>Según mi padre fue por asuntos de la empresa… ni el se cree eso  
>Pero hoy regresamos a Japón y para quedarnos.<br>Me encuentro en el auto junto a mi madre y mis hermanos, esto me recuerda a algo  
>A cuando regresábamos después de unas vacaciones…<p>

Bien, llegamos a casa—estacionando el auto—

Al fin!—salgo corriendo apenas estaciona—

Dita, ten cuidado!—abriendo la puerta—

Si, mamá—entrando a la casa— al fin en casa ^^

Subo corriendo las escaleras y voy directo a mi cuarto a ponerme el uniforme de la escuela

Aun tienes tiempo, cariño—entra a la habitación—

Papá—voy a abrazarlo—

Pareces muy apresurada por ir a la escuela—me abraza—

Por supuesto, desde finales de clase que no veo a mis amigos—lo suelto—

Es cierto, debes extrañarlos mucho—sonríe— pero aun es muy temprano para ir

En ese momento entra mi hermanito

Onee-san…-se acerca— no has visto al señor esponjoso?

Etto…déjame ver—poso mi dedo en mis labios— no, no e visto, Heisuke

Ah…-cara chibi triste-

Ven, hijo—le da la mano— vamos a buscarlo

Se van en busca del tan amado peluche de mi hermano menor y como aun había tiempo (por desgracia) , levante la ropa que había arrojado al suelo  
>Al terminar tome mi mochila y me encamine a la cocina.<br>Pase por la habitación de Heisuke y se encontraban revisando sus maletas,  
>Baje las escaleras y unos pasos después llegue a la cocina donde se encontraba Zero muy ocupado revisando el refrigerador, tanto que ni siquiera noto mi presencia cuando me senté a la mesa a espalda de el.<br>Minuto y medio después, se da vuelta y se sorprende al verme

Hace mucho que estas aquí?—abre la botella de jugo—

No, acabo de entrar—tomo una manzana— acabamos de llegar y ya saqueando el refrigerador, Onii-san?

Jeje el viaje de regreso fue largo, onee-chan—se sienta junto a mi— pareces de mal humor, paso algo?

Lo miro de reojo y luego a la manzana

Ya quiero irme a la escuelo pero aun es temprano—muerdo la manzana—

El comienza a reírse por alguna razón que desconocía

Que es tan gracioso, Onii-san?—aun sin entender—

Lo siento, Lo siento—aun riendo— se nota que solo tienes 10 años

Eh?—seguía sin entender—

Dentro de unos años desearas seguir durmiendo en lugar de asistir a la escuela—posa su mano en mi cabeza— se lo que te digo

Solo tenemos dos años de diferencia y hablas como un anciano—bajo de la silla—

Tu crees?—sonríe— creo que pase mucho tiempo con el abue…

Nos quedamos en silencio al recordar abuelo….  
>En ese momento entra mamá con varias bolsas de súper mercado<p>

Espera, te ayudamos—dijimos los dos—

OH, gracias-^^"—

Acomodamos todas las bolsas en la mesa

Por que tantas cosas?—pregunte—

Hoy tendremos una cena con unos empresarios—comienza a acomodar las cosas en su lugar—

Pero llegamos hoy, mamá—dice zero— tendrías que descansar

Onii-san , tiene razón—la miro—

No se preocupen, hijos—nos mira— aun tengo mucha energía

Pero mamá—dice zero y se acerca a ella—

Hijo…—su mirada de un momento fue amable y de otro pensativa— donde esta Heisuke?

Esta buscando al señor nico con papá—respondí—

Mamá saco unos libros de cocina de una de las gavetas

Zero—mirando el recetario—

Si, mamá?—guardando la botella de jugo de nuevo—

Dile a tu hermanito que nico esta en el auto de papá—

Si—sale de la cocina—

Mamá lo mira hasta que sale y se sienta junto a mi

Dime, que te parece este, cariño?—deja el libro en la mesa, me mira y sonríe—

Parece rico pero por que comida francesa?—la miro—

Quienes nos visitaran son franceses—sigue mirando el libro—

Pero mamá—tiro el resto de la manzana y me acerco nuevamente— si yo fuera a Francia querría comer comida francesa

Es cierto, querrán comer cosas nuevas! – sonríe feliz—

La saludo con la mano antes de que guarde el libro de cocina y voy a la sala principal  
>En ese momento se abre la puerta principal y entra mi padre junto a mis hermanos<p>

Encontraron al señor Nico?—me acerco al pie de las escaleras—

Si!-responde Heisuke muy feliz— mamá tenia razón ^^

Mamá aparece detrás de mí y posa su mano en el comienzo de la escalera

Que bueno que mi pequeñito este feliz otra vez—sonríe y dirige su mirada a Zero— Zero, se hace tarde

Aun es temprano, Mam…-mira su reloj— maldición, se hace tarde!

Sube corriendo las escaleras y me río

Y tu, Dita?—dice papá acercándose a mamá—

Levanto la manga y veo el reloj…segundo seguido, subo corriendo las escaleras y bajo junto a Zero

Rápido, rápido —repetía Heisuke—

Tú no subas las escaleras corriendo, Heisuke—decía Zero recuperando el aliento—

OK— ^^-

Bien—decía Mamá— Dita, vámonos ^^

Si—Salí detrás de ella—

Despedí Papá y Zero desde el auto  
>El día era soleado y había una que otra nube en el cielo, eso me hizo recordar a Shikamaru<br>Pensar eso me hizo reír sin darme cuenta

Dita?—detiene el auto por semáforo en rojo—

Si, mamá?—la miro—

Me contó la abuela que estando con ella comenzaste a pintar—sin apartar la vista de la autopista—

Si—sonrío— pero aun me gusta dibujar y no puedo decidirme por uno

-me mira de reojo y sonríe—

Sucede algo, Mamá?—la miro—

No es nada, es solo que te pareces a mí a tú edad—sonríe feliz—

Eh?—sin entender—

Alguna vez te conté cuando conocí a tu padre?—

No—

Cuando tenía más o menos 11 años, con los abuelos nos mudamos a Japón—mira hacia una esquina— apenas manejaba el idioma y era muy pero muy torpe

Creo que herede algo de eso—me río—

-se ríe— el primer día de clases estaba nerviosa y con todas las chicas que me topaba hablaban de la misma persona, "Izumi Kaito

Papá era el galán de la escuela?—me río—

Algo así, por que el no lo sabia—se ríe— cuando todos estábamos en el salón de clases, nos presentamos y así vi con mis propios ojos al tan nombrado "Kaito"

Detiene el auto en semáforo en rojo

Decirte que me enamore de él a primera vista seria una mentira pero no tarde mucho en hacerlo—me mira— pero tu padre estaba tan ocupado con su amada guitarra que cada vez que nos cruzábamos me decía "y tu eras?" .

Así que eso lo herede de Papá—me río—pero, como lograste acercarte?

y aquí viene la razón por la cual recordé todo esto—sonríe— al igual que la abuela, yo amaba pintar

Pero si tú dibujas al igual que el abuelo—la miro—

Espera que termine—

OH, cierto, lo siento—

Entonces tu padre comenzó a recibir cartas, todas con algún dibujo—

Mamá, no me digas que tú….—la miro atenta—

Si, mi padre me enseño como dibujar pero continuaba pintando con mi madre—mira a la derecha— pero a tu padre unos pocos meces después lo cambiaron de escuela

Pero, entonces como es que tu y papa están juntos?—

Cuando teníamos 13, nos tropezamos a la salida de una biblioteca y mis libros de dibujos cayeron al suelo y el dijo "así que eras tu la de los dibujos"—sonríe feliz—

Pero como reconoció que eran tuyos?—sin entender—

Por que el dibujo que mas le enviaba era el de el señor Nico—se ríe— con esta historia lo que quiero decir es que con el tiempo sabrás cual de las dos cosas te gustan mas

Se detiene el auto ya en la entrada de la escuela y bajo

Lo tendré en cuenta pero…-la miro—

Que sucede?—

No sabia que el señor Nico era tan importante—sonrío—

-se ríe— que tengas un gran día, cariño

Gracias, Mamá—entro y subo corriendo las escaleras—

Antes de comenzar la segunda escalera recordé que olvide revisar la ficha de salones así que tuve que bajar al primer piso y revisarla  
>Tres minutos después regrese a subir corriendo las escaleras<p>

Hey, que tanto corres—

La voz mas reconocible de todas, me gire y lo vi  
>Estaba recostado en la pared mirándome con la mirada relajada y su típica media sonrisa<p> 


End file.
